Talk:Big Spender/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416221036
CharactersEdit Main CharactersEdit ◾Ben Tennyson (Tara Strong): The Main protagonist. A 10 year old boy who stumbles upon the Omnitrix ◾Gwen Tennyson (Ashley Johnson): The deuteragonist and Ben's 10-year old cousin ◾Julie Yamamoto (Christina Vee): Ben's classmate and close friend and secret crush ◾Cooper Daniels (): Ben's classmate and best friend, who has a crush on his cousin, Gwen ◾Max Tennyson (): Ben's grandfather ◾Zelix: A interstellar android built by Azmuth to secure the Omnitrix with Xylene until their ship was attacked by Vilgax. He crash landed next to the pod where the Omnitrix inside and was then founded by Max Tennyson while he was investigating the crash site. Zelix is able to repair himself with Galvan based nanotech. After Ben's fist battle with one of Vilgax's drones, he decide to join Ben, Gwen, Max, Julie and Cooper on their "Summer Vacation" to learn about their planet under disguised as a human using hard light hologram. Omnitrix AliensEdit ◾Heatblast (Roger Craig Smith): ◾Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker) ◾Diamondhead (Eric Bauza) ◾XLR8 (Robbie Daymond) ◾Fourarms (John DiMaggio) ◾Ghostfreak (Steven Blum) ◾Ripjaws (Patrick Seitz) ◾Stinkfly (Dee Badly Baker) ◾Upgrade ◾Grey Matter (Eric Bauza) ◾Cannonbolt (David Kaye) ◾Wildvine (Keith Ferguson) ◾Blitzwolfer (Kevin M. Richardson) ◾Snare-Oh (Kevin M. Richardson) ◾Frankenstrike (David Kaye) ◾Upchuck (Dave Wittenberg) ◾Ditto (Rob Paulson) ◾Way Big (Eric Bauza) ◾Humongousaur (John DiMaggio): . He wears a black/white shorts with a white belt containing the Omnitrix symbol. Recurring CharactersEdit ◾The Tennyson family ◾Sandra Tennyson (Beth Littleford): Ben Tennyson's mother and Carl's wife who loves her son very much. ◾Carl Tennyson (Gary Cole): Ben Tennyson's father and Sandra's Husband who shown to hard on his son for his mischief. He's a technical engineer ◾Dash Tennyson (Matt Lanter): Ben's older brother who's 16 who sometimes like to belittle Ben ◾Katherine Tennyson (Colleen O'Shaughnessey): Ben's older sister whos 15, who sometimes cares a little for Ben and gets little annoyed when he sneaks into her to read her diary. ◾Andy & Mandy Tennyson (): Ben Tennyson's twin baby brother and sister. ◾Digger: The Tennyson's family dog, a very playful and affectionate German Shepherd. He is very intelligent for a dog, able to recognize Ben even in alien form. ◾Nigel Tennyson (Mark Hamill): Ben and Gwen's obscure uncle whom his brothers Carl and Frank don't talk about due his wild fantasies about Alien sightings. . He is the father of Ben and Gwen's cousin, Sunny ◾Frank Tennyson (George Newbern): Gwen's father, Ben's Uncle and Carl's brother, whom works as a lawyer. A hearty and very extrovert person. He can be a bit of a goof, but he is a nice man. ◾Natalie Tennyson (Juliet Landau): Gwen’s mother, who seems to be always serious and rarely smiles, and her voice sounds like she is perpetually bored. She works as an accountant and likes structure in her life. Despite her shortcomings she loves her daughter dearly, even if she puts high expectations on her daughter due to her intelligence and skills. She does realize when she is pushing too far and learns from her mistakes, makinger her a flawed, but doting mother. ◾Kenneth Tennyson (Will Friedle): Ben's older cousin and Gwen's older brother ◾Edward White (John O'Hurley): The Principal of Madison Elementary School in Bellwood ◾Elena Validus (): A 10-year old Latin girl who Ben's classmate at Madison Elementary School and his primary crush/love interest. She wears a red jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. She has dark skin, brown eyes and dark brunette hair ◾Tetrax Shard (Travis Willingham): A Petrosapien mercenary and an ally who's sole mission to retrieve the Omnitrix and keep it from Vilgax. Originally a bounty hunter hired by Vilgax, being lied to by the warlord as Vilgax is responsible for the destruction of his homeworld, Petropia. ◾U'ru (): A male Viiazator and an ally of Tetrax as they both were on a mission to safe guard the. Omnitrix. . His people are very pacifistic fighters. They'll "predict" and avoid all of their enemy's attacks 'til they tire themselves out and eventually fall down tired. ◾Cash (Roger Craig Smith): A school bully who picks on Ben. ◾J.T. (Scott Menville): Cash's best friend and another school who also picks on Ben. ◾Azmuth (): A Galvan scientist who is the creator of the Omnitrix. ◾Myaxx ◾Xylene ◾The Galactic Enforcers ◾Ultimos (Tom /kane): Leader of the Galactic Enforcers ◾Synaptak: ◾Tini: ◾Baytz: A lime/orange Citrakayah ◾Trigel: ◾Kevin 11: A young Osmosian delinquent who ◾Kevin's first form. ◾Argit: A possum/porcupine-like alien who is Kevin's parter and friend. He's known to be a young con-artist. VillainsEdit Main VillainsEdit ◾Vilgax (Fred Tatasciore): The Main Antagonist. He's a Chimera Sui Generis conqueror aboard his fortified Warship,the Chimerian Hammer. Vilgax's singular goal is to acquire the Omnitrix, and use its power and technology to build a transforming super army with each trooper wielding an Omnitrix. Being able to command such an unstoppable force would allow him to rule the entire universe. ◾Psyphon (Dee Badly Baker): Vilgax's faithful servant and second in command aboard the Hammer. He is the operator of the R.E.D.s (Robot Extermination Devices). ◾MD1156 "The Doctor" (Liam O'Brian): The Doctor is Vilgax's Physician/Technician aboard the Chimerian Hammer and one of greatest minds in the universe when it comes to xenobiology, advanced robotics, and cybernetic interfacing. He started out as a basic medical drone but has quickly risen to become Chief Technician and has installed weapons into himself that other drones do not have. He repaired his master and granted him cybernetic enhancements. ◾Zanrith (Sumalee Montano): One of Vilgax's lieutenants and a deadly skilled assassin. ◾Kolar (Patrick Seitz): A black/grey skinned Vaxasaurian and Vilgax's brutal general. ◾Drones (various voices): Robotic minions ◾ ◾ The Forever KnightsEdit An organization of knights that are dedicated to collect and study alien technology, usually in illegal ways. Any aliens they captured along the way were dissected and studied. ◾Forever King Driscoll (Richard Doyle): Leader of the Forever Knights and an Ex-Plumber. ◾Enoch (Richard Doyle): A lieutenant of the Forever Knights ◾Black Knight (Kevin M. Richardson): A high ranking Forever Knight who is both a Bodyguard and enforcer of Driscoll. ◾Joseph Chadwick (Tim Curry): ◾The Forever Five: A group of five elite Forever Knights. ◾Sir O'Conner (Crispin Freeman): Leader of the Forever Five and a master of swordsmanship. He's equipped with a plasma energy sword that could slice through almost anything and an energy shield that is equipped with a grenade launcher and a grappling hook. His Armor is silver/gold ◾Sir Bowen (Troy Baker): Bowen is a master Bowman and the most accurate and cunning of the Forever Five. His weapons of choice are His Bow, hidden Knives, and twin mini crossbows that shoot energy arrows. Bowen is also equipped with special arrows each with their own capabilities. His Armor is silver/red ◾Sir Lancelot (Robin Atkin Downes): The swiftest of the Five. Lancelot is a master lancer who relies facings his enemies on a horse. His weapons of choice are a shield and powerful lance that shoots energy bolts and coats itself with an energy shield. The lance could also be fired like a rocket launcher, revealing a hidden spear he could use for quick combat. His steed is a cybernetic robotic Horse which was created from scavenge alien technology. His Armor is silver/blue with a horse seal ◾Sir Dagonet (J.B. Blanc): The mightiest of the Forever Five. He wields a plasma weapon that can change into a Mace, an Axe and a Hammer. Dagonet sometimes relies on brute strength when the situation becomes dire. He also can deploy a set of robotic dragon-wings for flight. His Armor is silver/forest green with a dragon seal ◾Lady Cassandra (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn): The wisest, elegant and beautiful of the Forever Five and the sole female member. She wields a energy flail. Her Armor is silver/violet ◾Knight Soldiers (Various voices) Rōnin SamuraiEdit An organization of Shogun and Samurai. They are similar to the Forever Knights, operating in the Far East in Japan. The Forever Samurai are a divided bunch, and they seems to share their American and European Knight counterparts’ thirst for power and greed of. ◾ : The Rōnin Emperor ◾ Recurring VillainsEdit ◾Dr. Animo (Dwight Shultz): Aloysius Animo was a well-known scientist close to a break-through in DNA research. Though originally the research would be beneficial for medical purposes, over time Animo lost his mind and the genetic experiments he began to work on became more and more twisted, resulting in him being cut off by his sponsors and afterwards being declared insane and committed. ◾Sixsix (Dee Bradley Baker): A Sotoraggian bounty hunter and mercenary. ◾Kraab (Jeff Bennett): A cybernetically-enhanced Piscciss Premann Bounty Hunter. ◾Zombozo (John Dimaggio) ◾Circus Freak Trio ◾Acid Breath ◾Frightwig () ◾Thumbskull (Fred Tatasciore) ◾Hex (Khary Payton): ◾Charmcaster: Hex' 11 year old niece and Gwen's arch enemy. ◾Vulkanus (John DiMaggio) ◾Steam Smythe: ◾The Road Crew: ◾Baron Highway (John DiMaggio): Leader of the Road Crew ◾Turbine () ◾Road Rage () ◾Chopper & Kustom () ◾The Negative 10